


December 7

by VR_Trakowski



Series: Advent 2015 [7]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goblins are enthusiastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 7

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5333558). 
> 
> Long-time readers may have seen a version of this story before. But I only posted on LJ, and I'm choosing to rework a few of these because they still tickle me.

The Goblin City was swarming.  Sarah stood on one of the castle’s balconies to watch; all across the city, holly branches were going up everywhere, and ivy garlands were being tossed over spires like quoits.  There was a wreath on every lamppost--some of them were made out of bones--and chains of lights spelled out rude words.  Sarah didn’t know _what_ the goblins were doing with the mistletoe, but it was making her blush. 

_Note to self: be careful about explaining human holidays where goblins can overhear._

A whiff of ambergris and ozone warned her of Jareth’s arrival, and she glanced over to see him next to her, settling his cloak.  He looked peevish.  “What are they up to _now_?”  

“Decorating,” Sarah said, full of cheer.  There was no point in being diplomatic with Jareth.  “I was telling Sir Didymus about Christmas, and you know how he gets.”  

“Ridiculous,” the King said impatiently.  “It’s _always_ goblins and never, _ever_ , Christmas.”   

Sarah snickered.  “I don’t think they got the memo.”

Directly below the balcony, Ludo was stirring a huge cauldron; Sarah hoped devoutly that the round shapes bobbing in the cider were in fact apples.  It smelled good, anyway.  Ambrosius charged into the square, fur flying, and Sir Didymus leapt easily from his saddle to sweep her a flamboyant bow.  

“Do you approve, my lady?” he shouted up hopefully, and she laughed and waved, and didn’t bother to point out that the huge tree in the square was upside down.

Behind her, Jareth’s mouth curved in a reluctant smile.  


End file.
